The Lost Civilization
by Tenshii 1001
Summary: Large calloused hands expertly wandered inside her shirt. He kissed her softly and whispered "You are mine. My beautiful slave" And at that moment I knew I lost far more than my freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Genies are powerful beings that can grant its master any wish under his or her power.

Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura and I'm a genie.

**Prologue**

Once upon a time when mythical and non-mythical beings coexist lived a princess, a lovely fairy. She was very beautiful and very powerful, and she rules over her people justly so she was loved by all. At that time mythical beings grouped together to form as one, vampires, werewolves, fairies, unicorns, witches, warlocks and dwarfs and last but not the least, the genies. A fair and friendly competition had decided who their ruler is so when all had failed and lost their chance they still supported the winner with no bitterness. The winner was a fairy and as her first decree was a peace treaty with the weaker non-mythical beings, the humans.

When the princess passed away, another competition was held to select a new ruler.

Everyone agreed to let the competition decide their new ruler, for the magical beings were all prideful and all were proud to declare their sportsmanship. However, the humans are not. Envy and jealousy soon found its way in.

But just the same, peace ensued for centuries, that is, until one fateful night.

Amongst all the human leaders the bravest of them stood up and declared "this is getting out of hand, with each passing decade, they are getting stronger. Sure, they might want peace now but who is to say they won't enslave us when they got tired of their little charade. I can assure you it certainly won't be that hard for them to capture us."

Realization dawned on each one of them.

_He's right. What should we do?_

Treacherous and wicked thoughts of plans soon formed. What is the easiest way to get rid of the most powerful beings on the planet when you are the weakest beings? Easy, let them fight among themselves.

"B-but how?"

"I agree. But its easier said than done."

"We're weak, not stupid. We can think of something." And think they did.

On the night the new ruler was chosen an explosion was heard as a genie flew out and killed anyone on sight.

The legendary mythical war.

It only lasted for 8 hours but the damage is just as big. Everyone thought that the genies betrayed them.

_Genies are shrewd creatures._ That's where the fairytales got that description from.

The humans were very intelligent. They found out that all creatures have a weakness, like vampires with their blood-lusts, humans with their lack of strength… and genies with their souls. They had found a way to imprison a genie, binding them to their master, gaining eternal loyalty in binding them to a container. At that time oil lamps were more commonly used in human's everyday lives so they used that.

It was a success. But there was a side effect; the genie's magic was limited because of their confinement.

_Genies can only grant 3 wishes._That's how another description came to be.

And like all the inventions humans created nothing is perfect, and this one is no exception. The binding had been flawed, the last genie they bound realized that in their hurry to win, the last genie was not bound completely, and some traces of their free will can still be found.

"_For my first wish, I wish for the total defeat of the mythical beings."_

That wish had used up more than 1 wish within 1 genie.

They had been cruel, killing off all the genies that already gave out 3 wishes and were too weak to give any more wishes. When it had come to my turn for their wish, the mythical world was already in deep turmoil.

"_For my first wish, I want you to give us the power of immortality."_ The leaders of the human race had looked so eager, I almost felt sorry for them. But this is my opportunity.

A look of utter hatred crossed my features as I utter the next words with so much venom _"Immortality you seek, Immortality so shall it be. For in your afterlife, you will never have to worry about death ever again."_

A look of horror came as they realized what I just said "N-no, that's not what I meant…"

"_Your wish is my command."_

Lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

_Genies can twist your wishes to make you wish you had never made the wish in the first place._

I looked around and a bitter smile came to my face, _'Genies also obey their master's command if it isn't magic-related regardless it being a wish or not' It was a good thing they hadn't figured that out, don't you think? _I clutched my oil lamp as tightly as I can. My beautiful kingdom had fallen, with the princess as the only survivor. Ironic isn't it? I thought the ruler was supposed to fall before the kingdom. Let me reintroduce myself again. I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm the new ruler of the now perished mythical world, the only survivor and I'm a genie.

-

-

**The Lost Civilization**

-

-

-

**Chapter 1 : The lone wolf**

-

-

-

-

"Sakura" Ino Yamanaka reprimanded with wide blue eyes "What were you thinking? I mean did you see the guy he looked like swimsuit model slash actor with a megabucks daddy. How can you say no?"

"Ino, He was groping my butt." That should shut her up.

"But he was gorgeous" Ino flail her arms in exasperation.

_Guess I was wrong_

You must be very confused right now. So let me clarify a few things for you. As a genie my lifespan is just like a normal humans **only** if we aren't confined so even though I'm not in my lamp I'm technically still confined.

The 21st century is so different; women are all so scantily dressed while men are all so violent.

I am currently still known as Haruno Sakura but now I am in the guise of a student. Even though I had lived through thousands of years, technically I'm still 17, so I'M NOT OLD.

* * *

7:30 AM

Uzumaki Naruto, spiked blond hair, came out of the bathroom with a flush from the toilet scratching his stomach in his yellow and ramen patterned boxers when the door to his sorta-brother-friend-rival's room opened revealing a naked beautiful girl being shoved out of the door holdng all of her clothes in a clump.

"B-but Sasuke-kun, I love you. I really do."

8:30 AM

"I can't believe you just left that girl out there stark naked" Kiba all but howled with a perverted grin stuck on his face "You dog you."

"You guys are sick, I swear teme. One day there will be a girl who won't fall all over you then you'll be sorry." Naruto said with a final nod before stepping out of the car.

"Why, you jealous." Sasuke said with a cocky smirk that sent Naruto sputtering "W-What? You Teme." Naruto left with a puff

With the teacher late, the students were doing who knows what. A student was sleeping, pineapple hair (guess who?). Some was reading, the studious nerds (A/N: No offence to some readers out there. I'm a nerd myself.).

Uchiha Sasuke was smirking as the girl on his lap was tying to take off her bra without her classmates seeing while kissing him. It was obvious to Sasuke she wasn't wearing any panties since she's sitting on his lap, when suddenly the girl emitted a scream.

"What the fuck? Let go." Cried the girl as several of sasuke's fangirls surrounded them.

"What do you think you're doing you slut. Getting all over Sasuke-kun like that." The banshee screeched.

Sasuke sighed. This is where things get ugly and he was actually enjoying it for once. He actually had to goad that girl yesterday to do what she did just moments ago, who would have thought that shy mouse would turn into such a vixen. Everything stopped when a soft giggle was heard.

All heads turned to a small pink headed girl as she realized what she did and clumped her mouth shut with both hands and bowed her head in apology and squeaked a sorry and scampered in by the teacher.

Kakashi smiled under his mask "Now, I actually have a reason to be late. I was picking up a new student. Sakura, please introduce yourself to the class."

"I-I-I'm Haruno Sakura, I hope we can all be friends." Stuttering at first but gaining confidence as she go.

Sasuke's eyes wandered to the new student. He had to admit, she's quite impressive, just enough to tempt him but what caught his attention was those large emerald eyes that held so much kindness, gentleness, innocence and wisdom.

She was told by Kakashi-sensei to sit in front of me. Unlike all the other girls, she didn't grovel for my attention which was a refreshing change.

The bell rung signifying that we could leave for our next period. She had stood up just like any other student buut what made me did a double take was the 'thing' that fell out of her bag.

I quikly shoved it inside my bag and headed to my next class. _Haruno Sakura _I thought with an all-knowing smirk, _we'll meet again… I'll make sure of it._

* * *

**.:.**Owari **.:.**

A/N: Please feel free to comment, I accept even negative remarks. _grins_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone. I know I didn't update in like forever but that's only because I just got swamped with work like the school paper…keeping my grades to let it stay in the honor rolls…and the student council stuff.**

**BTW. I'm officially out of High School so I can get around to update more often now.**

**I changed some things because a lot of you said it's confusing.**

**NOTE: MADARA IS STILL ALIVE 'CAUSE HE'S IMMORTAL AND ALL JUST LIKE IN TE SERIES.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO.**

**

* * *

**

_Something is terribly wrong. Why can't I step outside?_

I stared at the cursed lamp a few feet away from me. Could it be because of that thing? Impossible. The ones that captured me are all dead. I should be free by now.

That day I learned something.

'_Once you are bound, you are bound…for life.' Dread overcame me as I became fully aware of that. This wasn't supposed to happen._

I grabbed the lamp and suddenly, I can go out again. I realized something else, I cannot be parted from the lamp for a great distance.

I went inside again and stared at the old guy supposedly heading this whole plot and crouched over, staring at his lifeless orbs before grabbing the clan ring from his middle finger and hissed.

"_I'll make your people pay."_

-

-

-

Chapter 2

-

-

-

The Uchiha signet ring; How in the world did she got in her a possession this valuable? There are only two of these that were ever made, one forthe patriarch of the clan and the other for the matriarch.

Sasuke stared at his family ring. His family only had the matriarch ring kept in a glass case for display and had told him that for some reason the patriarch ring has been lost for centuries now.

So how come…she has it?

Sasuke sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair.

-

_Where is it?_ A panicked Sakura was still searching for the last clue that can aid her in her search for her freedom.

Dark eyes followed the pinkette's movement. She didn't see them though. After all they know what they are doing.

"_We've finally found her"_

"_Yes, after all these years, we've finally found her"_

"_Are you sure it's her?"_

"_Of course I'm sure, you imbecile, after all" smirk "…I am Uchiha Madara"_

_-_

The Next Day

-

"Sakura, you okay?" asked a concerned Ino.

"I'm fine." Over the years I came to appreciate having a friend to talk to, especially during hard times but of course, this is something I just can't share with her.

"If you say so." Her eyes suddenly went wide and is she drooling? "Oh my, Hottie at 6 o'clock"

"Ino. you think anyone with abs is a hottie" I almost laughed when she sputtered indignantly.

"I do not, for your information..." The blonde put her freshly manicured hands on her hips in an attempt to look intimidating, which isn't working.

"Haruno Sakura, can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" I looked up to see the handsomest I have ever seen in my entire life. _Boy! Ino wasn't kidding this time He really is a hot. Of course I'm not going to tell him that._

"Sure. She'll talk to you. Go talk to him Sakura" Ino cut in before her manage to turn the hot guy down.

-

"Uchiha-san, right?" Sakura asked

"You know me?" Sasuke returned stoically

"It's hard not to with all your fans screaming your name everywhere you go."

Sasuke ended the small talk when he pulled out the his clan ring. The direct approach had always been his thing. After all if you want to ask something, beating around the bush would take you nowhere "Care to explain how you ended up with this?"

Sasuke stared at the girl as her eyes widen with shock then recovered. "I don't have to explain anything, its mine."

_How dare she? Claiming something as valuable as this as hers so casually._ Sasuke thought angrily as he whispered in Sakura's ear "woman, look closely. This is my clan ring, now I'll ask again. How did you come in possession of it?" His voice was still controlled but anyone who really knew Uchiha Sasuke can tell that he's angry.

_My clan ring…_

_My clan ring…_

_My clan ring…_

Sakura stared at the handsome man in front of her who was obviously fuming. "Your clan ring?"

Her voice came in as a mere whisper as anger suddenly filled her. "Your Clan Ring?"

Venom oozing with every word she uttered. Emerald eyes looked up at onyx defiantly. This is it I finally found him. The descendant of that cursed man. Maybe that's why the lamp was still able to confine her.

'_This girl is annoying_' was the first thought that came to mind as he became more pissed by the second.

The small pinkette looked at the guy who might as well be twice her size with so much hatred before calming down and smirked.

"I don't need to explain myself to you. But if you really want that stupid ring you can keep it"

"_after all…I'm Uchiha Madara. I'll let her enjoy her temporary victory." The voice hissed with arrogance as his followers agreed with him, in hope of getting to his good graces._

"I don't need it anymore" chin up as she walked away with a confident smirk … feeling more refreshed than she had in years. She finally found that creep's descendants. And making a plan that will fool them to unleash her wrath on them won't take much time at all.

"_After all… now that I already found her…" His voice was that of a madman but his followers still follows him. He was rich after all. He paid his followers__like he can produce money out of thin air._

"After all…now that I've already found you… " she whispered with a sly smirk to no one in particular as she watched a frustrated Uchiha Sasuke left muttering he'll get to the bottom of it somehow.

"_I've already won." Uchiha Madara's insane laughter was carried out throughout his followers; Confidence dripping from every word._

"I've already won." Glittering emerald met suspicious onyx as he turned around "I'll get to the bottom of this Haruno"

* * *

.:Owari:.

* * *

A/N: At least 10 reviews before I update. I hope I'm not too demanding or anything but I just want to

know if anyone out there really read this junk or if I'm just talking (writing rather) to thin air.

Hugs and Kisses,

Tenshii1001 XOXO


End file.
